An Exchange To Remember
by F86Sabre53
Summary: Kim goes and attends private school in New York as part of an exchange program she was randomly selected to be a part of. How will it turn out? (Edited June 13th, 2020 [Chapter 4])
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

An Exchange to Remember

Chapter 1: Prologue

A/N: This is a new fanfic I decided to write. Don't worry, I'll still be working on my college story. But this is a story I need to get out of my head. Anyway, this story takes place a couple weeks after, "Clean Slate" and about a couple weeks before the "Cupid Effect".

Disclaimer: all characters of the TV show Kim Possible belong to Disney.

* * *

Every student at Middleton High School gathered in the Gymnasium of the school on Friday December 1st, 2004.

"Alright, people, listen up!" Mr. Barkin announced. "I want to let you know that one of you has been randomly selected to take part in our student exchange program. Only this time, with our private sister school in New York, Reman Manhattan Preparatory, and this will last from December 4th to February 2nd. Now, you must be wondering who the student from our school will be sent to RMP. I'll announce it in a moment. But first, I would like to announce the RMP school student who will be attending our school. So please welcome, Cindy Lynn!"

The door opened, revealing a girl who looked exactly like Tara wearing a long-sleeve collared shirt, black tie, plaid skirt, dark knee-length socks, and black Mary Jane shoes.

She then walked up to Barkin and faced the audience as they gave her a round of applause.

After the applause died down, Barkin spoke, "Now, I will announce the student who will be going to RMP."

Barkin then reached into his right front pants pocket.

* * *

In the audience, Kim, Ron, and Monique were sitting together.

"I hope you were selected, Kim," Monique whispered to Kim on her right.

"I hope so too, Mon," Kim whispered. "I think this will be a great opportunity to attend another school for some time." She then turned to Ron on her right. "I just hope you're gonna be okay without me for a couple months."

"KP, this will be a big opportunity for you," Ron whispered. "Besides, it's not going to be indefinite and you'll be back for Christmas break and again in early February."

Monique soon noticed Barkin pull out a slip of paper.

"Guys, he's gonna announce the student," Monique whispered.

* * *

Just a row down, the Middleton High School cheerleaders were amazed by what they were seeing.

"Tara, she looks like you," Bonnie whispered.

"She's does look like me," Tara agreed.

"She looks like she could be your twin-sister," Hope whispered.

Tara nodded, "Yeah."

Marcella soon noticed Barkin pull out a slip of paper.

"Guys, he's gonna announce who's going to New York," She whispered.

"I hope it's me," Bonnie said crossing her fingers. "I wanna see the Big Apple."

* * *

Barkin pulled a slip of paper from his pocket, looked down at it, and announced, "And the student who will be going to RMP is, Kim Possible!"

Everyone in the audience gave a round of applause, except for Bonnie who just crossed her arms and scowled.

"Alright, everyone, listen up!" Barking shouted. Everyone stopped applauding. "I will now announce the student who's been randomly selected to be Cindy Lynn's guide at Middleton."

_"I just hope it's not Ron;"_ Kim thought. _"__I don't want Cindy making any moves on my BFBF."_

Barkin looked down at the slip of paper, again, and announced, "And that student is, Ron Stoppable!"

While people gave a round of applause, Kim on the other hand quietly gasped, "What?!"

Ron and Monique noticed Kim gasp.

_"What's wrong with me being a guide?" _Ron thought.

_"Kim must be jellin'," _Monique thought. _"After all, that girl is hot, even in a tie."_

* * *

A minute later, Kim, Ron, and Monique walked out of the auditorium.

"Kim are you alright?" Ron asked with concern. "Monique and I heard you gasp."

Kim shook her head, "Oh, it's nothing."

"It's about Ron being the guide for that female exchange student who looks like Tara, isn't it?" Monique asked. "Girl, you must be jellin'."

"I'm not jellin'!" Kim said defensively. "Why would I jell?"

"That girl looks hot, even in a tie," Monique replied. She then giggled. "You know, this kinda reminds me of the time you lost it when that Yori-girl got friendly with Ron during our Junior Year. And aside from you getting me covered in red goop, I thought it was funny to watch you lose it."

Kim smirked, "And I always thought red goop was a good look for you."

Monique scowled, "What did you just say?"

Ignoring Monique's question, Kim turned to Ron, "Come on Ron! Let's go and spend time while we still can!"

She quickly grabbed Ron's hand before running.

"Ah!" Ron said as Kim pulled him away.

"That's right, girl, you better run!" Monique yelled.

* * *

Two dats later, December 3rd, Kim, Ron, and the Possible family were at the Middleton Airport at the gate Kim will be departing from. Cindy also came with them, but she decided to go to the bathroom and let Ron and Kim's family say their goodbyes to Kim.

After saying her goodbyes to her parents and siblings, Kim turned her attention to Ron.

"I'm so sorry I have to go, Ronnie," Kim said with a little sadness in her voice.

"KP, I know you're sad about this," Ron said. "But this could be a big opportunity for you to see what another school is like."

"But you won't be around to give me Ron-shine," Kim pointed out.

"I will during Christmas break and again around the beginning of February," Ron pointed out.

Kim reached into her pocket and pulled out a Kimmunicator and held it out to Ron.

"Ron, I want you to have this until I get back in February so you and I can stay in touch," Kim said.

Ron took the device into his hands and put it in his pocket.

"Thanks, KP," Ron said before he and Kim shared a bone crushing hug.

After breaking the hug, Kim spoke, "While you are being the guide for the exchange student who will be attending Middleton, remember who you belong to."

Ron nodded, "I will. And while you are at RMP, remember who you belong to."

"I will, Ron," Kim whispered. She then touched a gold heart-shaped locket with a heart-shaped emerald in the center and with the words, "Out There, In Here" engraved on the front and hanging from a gold chain around her neck. It was the same locket Ron had given her the day after she got her memories back about a couple weeks ago. "I will."

The two shared another hug.

"_Flight 2810 to JFK International is now boarding," _A voice over the intercom spoke. _"I repeat,_ _Flight 2810 to JFK International is now boarding."_

Kim and Ron broke the hug to see tears coming down each other's faces.

They both then shared a kiss before pulling away and letting go.

Kim stepped back before waving, "Goodbye, Ron, I love you."

Ron waved back, "Goodbye, KP, I love you too."

Kim turned around and walked away and vanished into the walkway to her plane.

* * *

After watching Kim vanish into the walkway to her plane, James looked at his watch and said, "Well, we better get going."

Ron turned to James and asked, "Mr. Dr. P, aren't you and the fam gonna stay and watch Kim's plane leave?"

"Ronald, we'd love to but Ann and I have work to go to," James replied.

"And me and Tim," Jim spoke up.

"Have a science project to work on," Tim added.

"You guys go ahead," Ron said. "Cindy and I will wait for Kim's plane to leave and we can have my parents drive us home."

James nodded, "Okay, Ronald."

"Bye," Ron waved.

James waved back, "Bye."

With that said, the Possible family walked off while Ron went on over to the window and watched Kim's plane begin to be pushed out of the gate and onto the taxiway. As soon as the plane was pushed on the taxiway, it moved forward and disappeared from sight.

"Goodbye, KP," Ron whispered.

Ron turned around to see Cindy with a concerned look on her face.

"Oh, hey," Ron said.

"Ron, are you okay?" Cindy asked with concern.

"It was really hard saying goodbye to Kim," Ron replied.

Cindy walked up to Ron and said, "I felt the same way when I said goodbye to my step-brother."

"You have a step-brother?"

Cindy nodded, "Yes, and he's going to be Kim's guide for the next couple months."

"What's his name?" Ron asked.

Cindy got up close and whispered into Ron's ear.

Ron went wide-eyed, "What?!"

* * *

Later, Kim arrived at John F. Kennedy International Airport in New York and walked out of the gate.

"Kim Possible," A voice called out.

Kim turned to her right and saw a boy her age with brown hair, teal-colored eyes, tan skin, and wearing a white long-sleeve collared shirt with black tie, black dress pants, and black loafers.

Kim waved, "Hello."

The student walked up and introduced himself, "Hello, my name is Clyde Rockwaller. I believe you know my cousin, Bonnie."

"Bonnie is your cousin?" Kim asked in disbelief.

Clyde nodded, "Yes. But don't worry, I'm not like her."

Kim sighed.

"What's wrong?" Clyde asked with concern. "Was it something I said?"

Kim shook her head, "No. I just miss Ron already. Heck, I stared at an empty seat next to me throughout the whole flight."

Clyde sighed, "Kim, I know that you miss Ron terribly. I felt the same way when I had to say goodbye to my step-sister, Cindy Lynn."

"The girl who Ron will guide?" Kim asked.

Clyde nodded, "Yup. Now, let's go to the baggage claim and get your bags and go have lunch. Afterward, we'll go and get you clothes that mach with our school's dress code. Afterward, we'll head on over to the Reman Manhattan Preparatory School and I'll introduce you to the headmaster, give you the tour, and get you settled into your dorm room."

Kim nodded, "Alright."

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

A/N: This marks the beginning of my new fanfic. Don't worry, like I said, I'm still working on my college fanfic, but I will be juggling with working on both fanfics and real life. So, it might take a while to update.

Another thing, according to KP episode chronology, "Clean Slate" took place months before, "The Cupid Effect". I decided to fill in that large gap between those two episodes.

The Reman Manhattan Preparatory School is a nod to the real-life Leman Manhattan Preparatory School.

I know this chapter was short, but this was just the beginning.

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2: Adjusting

An Exchange to Remember

Chapter 2: Adjusting

Disclaimer: all characters of the TV show Kim Possible belong to Disney.

* * *

After Kim and Clyde collected the former's bags and ate a quick lunch, they both arrived at the local laundromat, via taxi, where Clyde had the outfits Kim will have to wear for the next two months prepared. Each outfit consisted of a white long-sleeve collard shirt, plaid skirt, and dark knee-length socks. There were also a couple of black clip-on ties and a couple of pairs of black Mary Jane shoes to go with the outfits. There were also a few black tights for cold weather as well.

Kim was unhappy when she saw the clothes at first, but soon realized she had to come to grips with it.

After changing into one of the outfits in one of the changing rooms, she showed it to Clyde.

"So, Clyde, how do I look?" Kim asked.

"You look great, Kim," Clyde replied. He soon thought of something and spoke. "Oh, I almost forgot."

He then reached into his pocket, pulled out a black elastic hairband and held it out to Kim.

"An elastic hairband?" Kim asked. "I thought ponytails weren't required."

"They aren't," Clyde replied. "But I believe you will look great with a ponytail."

Kim nodded, "Okay, then."

She then took the elastic hairband and went back into the same changing room as before and later emerged with her hair in a flowing ponytail.

* * *

Soon, Kim and Clyde hopped into another taxi and headed off to the Reman Manhattan Preparatory School.

Kim, still sulking over her new clothes, began to miss Ron, again. She looked out the window and saw a cloud formation that looked like Rufus eating a Naco.

Kim giggled a little.

"Kim, are you okay?" Clyde asked.

Kim was snapped out of her daze and turned to face Clyde.

"Wha…oh, sorry, I was just daydreaming; long story," Kim replied to Clyde's question.

"Still sulking over that school uniform?" Clyde asked.

Kim sighed and asked, "Yeah. Do I really have to wear this?"

"Excluding gym and sports, pretty much," Clyde replied in an apologetic tone. "It takes time getting use to those clothes. Heck, before I went to pre-k at RMP, I had to wear the uniform for a couple weeks to get use to it, which I did."

"RMP has Pre-k?" Kim asked.

Clyde nodded, "Sure does. The school is for levels ranging from Pre-k through 12th grade."

"That's nice," Kim commented before looking back out her window.

"Still thinking about Ron?" Clyde asked. Kim nodded. "He must mean so much to you."

"He does," Kim said as she turned back to Clyde. "We've known each other since Pre-k and we've been dating ever since Junior Prom. It's a long story and one you may not be interested in."

"Actually, I'd like to hear the story of you and Ron," Clyde said, surprising Kim. "Besides, it will be a while before we reach the school anyway, so why not talk about something to pass the time?"

Kim nodded, "Alright, I'll start off with when Ron and I first met."

* * *

Meanwhile back in Middleton, Ron was showing Cindy the ropes around his hometown on his scooter.

"Thanks for showing me around town, Ron," Cindy said, happily. "You're a really good guide and really funny too."

Ron then sighed.

Cindy's smile faded, "You still missing Kim?"

Ron nodded as he pulled off to the side of the road near Bueno Nacho, "Yeah, totally."

Rufus popped out of Ron's cargo pants pocket, crawled up to his left shoulder, and rubbed his cheek to make him feel better.

"Thanks, Rufus," Ron said, feeling a little better. "I needed that."

Rufus then retreated back into Ron's cargo pants pocket before Ron asked Cindy, "Hey, what do you say we head to the Possible house for lunch?"

"Sounds good," Cindy replied. "But I thought we were gonna eat at Bueno Nacho."

Ron shook his head, "Don't get me wrong, the Ron-man loves the Bueno, but I just wanna see how Dr. P squared and the Tweebs are dealing with not having Kim in the house."

Cindy smiled, "Aw...you're so sweet."

With that said, Ron got his scooter back on the road and he and Cindy headed off to the Possible house.

* * *

A few minutes later, at the Possible household, both Ann and James have just gotten off from work earlier than expected and were now serving hamburgers to Jim and Tim. All the while, there was a lingering sense of sadness, as everyone, even the Tweebs, were missing Kim.

Just then, Ron and Cindy appeared in the kitchen.

"Good afternoon, Doctors P," Ron announced with a smile and getting everyone's attention. "How's everything going for everyone?"

"Doing just fine Ronald," James answered. "We're still missing Kimmie-cub, but we're doing fine."

Ron and Cindy then sat next to Jim and Tim.

"Well this is a nice surprise," Ann commented, noticing Cindy. "We're so glad that you had the time to stop by for lunch and bring a guest."

"I've been showing Cindy around town and she likes it," Ron said.

"I really do!" Cindy said in excitement.

Everyone then dug into their hamburgers.

* * *

After eating, they noticed there was an extra hamburger on the serving plate.

"Hey, there's an extra burger," Tim said, pointing to it.

"Mine!" Jim said, grabbing it, hoping someone would fight him for it.

But to his surprise, everyone else was too full and sad to fight over it.

"You can have it," Tim said before rubbing his stomach. "I'm full."

"Me too," Ron added.

"Me three," Cindy added.

"Ditto," Rufus squeaked.

"I don't think I could eat another bite," James added.

"Same here," Ann added.

Jim sighed with defeat as he put the burger back on the serving plate, "So am I. I was just hoping someone would compete with me over it."

"Why don't we play a little gameage?" Ron asked with a smile.

Cindy giggled, "Oh Ron, you and your sense of humor."

"Great idea Ron," Ann agreed with Ron's idea.

"Why don't we play the Cuddle Buddy Game?" Jim suggested.

"Cuddle Buddies?" Cindy asked, confused.

"Oh, Kimmie just loves those things," Ann answered Cindy's question. "She likes to have everything Cuddle Buddy related! She even still sleeps with her Pandaroo. And I'm pretty sure she took him with her."

"That game's no fun!" Jim argued.

"Kim creams us in like five minutes!" Tim added argued.

Jim and Tim both smiled.

"Yeah!" Jim said

"Can we?" Tim added.

"I think Kimmie still has it in her room." James said with a smile.

"I'll go get it," Ann said, before heading for Kim's bedroom.

* * *

Later, back in New York, Kim and Clyde arrived at the Reman Manhattan Preparatory School which was located in Southern Manhattan.

"Well, Kim, here we are," Clyde announced. "And I have to admit, that was a really touching story on how you and Ron met and how you two became a couple."

Clyde then paid the taxi driver while Kim said, "I'm glad you enjoyed the story."

Soon, Kim and Clyde climbed out of the taxi and got Kim's belongings out of the trunk.

The two teens turned towards the school and headed inside as the taxi drove off.

* * *

A few minutes later, they entered the headmaster's office and saw a man with blond-hair, black eyes, fair skin, and wearing a suit sitting at his desk.

The man noticed Kim and Clyde, smiled, and got up.

"Hello, Miss Possible," The man said before shaking hands with her.

"Hello," Kim said, as she shook the man's hand.

The headmaster then let go of Kim's hand before introducing himself, "I'm Headmaster Paul Lynn of the Reman Manhattan Preparatory School. Please, why don't you and Clyde have a seat?" Kim and Clyde took two seats in front of the Headmaster as he sat down himself. "I just wanna say that it is an honor to have you attending our school for the next couple of months, Miss Possible."

Kim smiled nervously, "It is an honor, sir."

Lynn noticed Kim's nervousness and his smiled faded, "Are you okay, Miss Possible?"

Kim nodded, "I'm alright, just a little nervous."

"Don't worry, Miss Possible, my step-son Clyde will be here to guide you every step of the way," Lynn assured. "You will be attending his classes and experience what life here is like. In fact, you are free to try out for the cheer squad here if you'd like."

"Hmm...I'll keep that in mind," Kim said to Lynn.

Lynn then thought of something and spoke, "And, Miss Possible?"

"Yes, Headmaster Lynn?" Kim asked.

"I know for a fact that you are a world-saving hero, but I'm afraid I can't allow you to take off for missions," Lynn said in an apologetic tone.

Kim frowned, "Why not?"

"Let's say you get called away on a mission at midnight and you may end up disturbing people in their sleep," Lynn pointed out.

Kim sighed, "Then I'll have to tell Wade I'm out of the field. May I?"

"Of course," Lynn said.

Kim got onto her Kimmunicator and got Wade on.

"What up, Ki…are you wearing a tie?" Wade asked.

"It's a requirement," Kim groaned. "Anyway, I called to tell you that I will be unable to do any missions while I'm at Reman Manhattan Preparatory. You may wanna inform Ron of this and tell him I said, hello and that I miss him very much."

Wade nodded, "I will, Kim, Wade out."

After the screen went black, Kim looked up at the Headmaster, "It was difficult of me to do that, but I had to do it."

"Don't worry, Miss Possible, I'm sure Wade will find someone to fill in the gap," Lynn assured.

"Well, I hope he will," Kim said.

Clyde turned to Kim, "Would you like me to get you settled into your dorm room before we begin the tour of the school, Kim?"

Kim turned to Clyde, "Of course."

The two teens both got up from their seats and said goodbye to the Headmaster before leaving the office.

* * *

Back in Middleton, Ron, Cindy, and the Possible family were playing the Cuddle Buddy Game in the living room.

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"What up, Wade?" Ron answered his Kimmunicator.

"Ron, I wanted to inform you that Kim will be unable to take part in missions," Wade said in an apologetic tone.

"You gotta be kidding me," Ron groaned.

"I wish I was, Ron," Wade said.

"Then I guess it's up to me to carry on the brunt," Ron groaned.

"Maybe I could help," Cindy spoke up.

Ron looked up at Cindy and asked, "How can you help?"

"I'm a highly skilled martial artist," Cindy replied. "I'm even president of the Karate Club at Reman Manhattan Preparatory."

"You're a Martial Artist?" James spoke up.

Cindy looked at James, "I sure am."

Ron looked back down at Wade, "Cindy is onboard."

Wade nodded, "Okay, and Kim says, hello and she misses you very much, Wade out."

Ron looked back at everyone, "I better go break the news to Kim."

"Actually, Ronald, she could be touring that school in New York right now," James spoke up. "It may be wise to wait a little later before contacting her."

Ron sighed, "Okay."

With that, the group resumed with playing the Cuddle Buddy Game.

* * *

Kim and Clyde arrived at a dorm room with the number 1A on it.

"This will be your dorm room," Clyde said to Kim. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a key with a keychain with a card that read, "Room 1A". "Here's a key to it."

Kim took the key into her hands and was about to put the key into the lock when...

"I highly recommend knocking first," Clyde said, stopping Kim. "You never know if anyone's in there."

Kim nodded before knocking on the door.

"It's open," A female voice came.

Kim put the key into her right skirt pocket before opening the door.

She soon noticed a female with black shoulder-length hair, black eyes, brown skin, and wearing the same outfit as her.

"Hello," Kim waved.

The girl smiled and waved back, "Hey, girl."

"You must be…?" Kim asked.

"I am Unique," The girl replied.

"It's nice to meet you, Unique," Kim commented as she walked into the dorm room. "I am, Kim Possible."

"It's nice to meet you as well, Kim," Unique commented.

Kim took a good look at the dorm room she was in and commented, "This is a nice dorm you have here."

The dorm room consisted of two beds (one with a blue blanket and the other with a red blanket), two desks with a lamp on each one, a mini refrigerator, a bathroom with shower, and a closet.

"Thanks, Kim," Unique said.

"Which bed is mine?" Kim asked.

Unique pointed to the bed with the blue blanket, "That will be your bed."

Kim then set her belongings on the bed before turning to Clyde.

"I can unpack later," Kim told Clyde. "I'm eager to begin to tour of RMP."

"Then let's get to it," Clyde said.

Kim turned to Unique, "I'll see you later, Unique."

Unique waved back, "You too, Kim."

Soon, Kim and Clyde walked out of the dorm room.

* * *

A little over an hour later, Kim and Clyde returned to the former's dorm room.

"Thank you for the tour," Kim said with a smile. "It's a really nice school."

"Kim, I can guarantee you will enjoy this school," Clyde said with a smile.

Kim suddenly thought of something and her smile faded.

Clyde noticed this and his smile faded, "What's wro…it's about Ron isn't it?"

Kim sighed, "Yeah."

Clyde thought for a moment before speaking, "Hey, I know something that will cheer you up."

Before Kim could ask...

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator and answered it.

"Hey, KP," Ron said with a smile as his face appeared on the screen.

Kim smiled, "Hey, Ron, how's my BFBF?"

Ron's smile faded, "I miss you terribly."

Kim's smile faded, "I miss you terribly too."

Ron noticed what Kim was wearing, "Are you wearing a tie?"

"This school has a dress code," Kim groaned. "Don't ask."

"Right…" Ron said. He then asked. "So, how do you like RMP?"

"Well, aside from the school uniform I'm still getting use to, I like RMP," Kim replied. "How are things going on your end?"

"I showed Cindy around town and she liked it," Ron replied. "Right now, she and I are playing the Cuddle Buddy Game with your family."

He then faced his Kimmunicator towards Kim's parents and siblings.

"Hey, Kimmie-cub," James spoke up.

"Hey, Kimmie," Ann waved.

"Hey sis," Jim added.

"Nice tie," Tim added, causing Kim to blush.

Ron turned his Kimmunicator back towards him.

Kim suddenly went wide-eyed, "You and Cindy are playing the Cuddle Buddy Game with my family?"

Ron nodded, "Uh huh, and we just can't stop playing it."

"You like Cuddle Buddies?" Clyde asked Kim.

Kim looked up at Clyde, "Long story, don't ask."

Ron suddenly remembered something and spoke, "Oh and, Kim?"

Kim looked back down at Ron, "Yes, Ron?"

"I wanted to tell you that Wade has found someone to take over for you in your absence," Ron announced.

"Who?" Kim asked.

"Me," Cindy said as she appeared on the screen.

"Cindy?" Kim and Clyde asked.

"Hey Kim, hey Clyde," Cindy waved.

"Hey, sis," Clyde waved back.

"So, you are gonna be taking over for me?" Kim asked.

Cindy nodded, "Uh huh. But don't worry, I can handle this."

Ron then spoke, "She told me she was a martial artist and president of the Karate Club at RMP."

"That's great," Kim commented.

"Well," Ron sighed. "It was nice talking with you, KP."

Kim sighed, "It was nice talking to you too, Ron."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

After the screen went black, Kim looked up at Clyde, "Was there something you had that will cheer me up?"

Clyde nodded, "I do."

"What is it?" Kim asked.

* * *

After Ron hung up, he sighed.

"Still missing, Kim?" Cindy asked.

"I'm so sorry," Ron apologized. "She's the only one in the world I just can't get out of my head. I don't go any day of my life without thinking about her."

Cindy put a hand on Ron's shoulder, "Don't be sorry, Ron, I feel the same way about Clyde."

"Who is Clyde anyway?" James asked.

Cindy pulled her hand away from Ron and turned towards James, "He's my step-brother and Kim's guide at Reman Manhattan Preparatory."

James then grimaced.

"What's wrong?" Cindy asked.

"That boy better not touch my Kimmie-cub..." James said.

Anna put a hand on her husband's shoulder, "James, no black hole threats."

James sighed, "Fine."

"Black holes?" Cindy asked, confused.

"Long story, don't ask," Ron groaned. "Now, let's get back to the game, shall we?"

With that said, Ron, Cindy, and the Possibles went back to the Cuddle Buddy Game.

* * *

Kim and Clyde stood in front of a building, which happened to have been next door to Reman Manhattan Preparatory, with a sign on it that read, "Manhattan School of Performing Arts."

"Performing Arts?" Kim asked.

"This is where I come for times when I'm depressed," Clyde replied. "Dancing is very therapeutic."

"What kinds of dances do you do?" Kim asked.

"I'm a tap dancer," Clyde replied. "Even though Cousin Bonnie thinks my favorite form of dance is overrated, I don't care. Have you danced before?"

Kim nodded, "I have, but I heavily preferred gymnastics."

"Come on in," Clyde said, signaling Kim to follow him. "I'll get you some tap shoes and a some workout clothes and I'll teach you how to tap."

Kim tugged on her pontytail, "I don't know...it's been a while since I've danced."

"Kim, I can assure you that you will feel great an hour later," Clyde assured.

Kim sighed, "Okay."

Clyde then opened the door just as two girls walked out. One of them had blonde-hair in a ponytail, blue eyes, and fair skin while the other had brown hair, black eyes, and fair skin. They were both wearing the exact same clothes as Kim.

"Excuse us, very sorry," The girl with brown hair apologized.

"It's alright," Clyde said before he and Kim walked into the building.

* * *

The two girls who walked out stopped in their tracks.

"Hey, Stacie, was that Kim Possible?" The blonde-haired girl asked.

"I believe it was, Anna," Stacie speculated. "Was her mother the one who performed brain surgery on you years ago?"

Anna nodded, "Uh huh. I happened to have been in Middleton when I came down with brain trouble."

"You know, I'm from Middleton," Stacie said. She then thought of something and asked. "Say, Anna, I've been meaning to ask, where in Norway are you from?"

"My home town in Norway is, Trenger du å vite klassifisert; Need-To-Know Classified," Anna replied.

The two girls continued walking toward RMP before Stacie asked, "Hey, I'm your friend, I need to know."

"Now you do."

"Anything else I need to know?"

"No, I'd say you're up to speed."

"Ok, thank you."

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

A/N: Kim is taking her first steps to being at Reman Manhattan Preparatory and having to cope with wearing a school uniform and being without Ron. Let's hope Kim can adjust.

Seems like Clyde is gonna introduce Kim to something that will help her cope while Ron, Cindy, and the Possible family engage in one of Kim's favorite games.

Some of you were probably wondering if this story takes place in my, This Is Our Year Universe. Well, for those who believe that, you are correct. And Anna's cameo at the end of this chapter is proof of that.

What else is to come? Will there be more Anna cameos?

You'll find out.

Please leave a review.

I'd like to give a big thank you to Brycewade1013 for helping me out with this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: First Times

An Exchange to Remember

Chapter 3: First Times

Disclaimer: all characters of the TV show Kim Possible belong to Disney.

A/N: I decided to gave the previous chapter a name. When I posted that chapter, I couldn't decide on a name.

* * *

In Middleton, Ron and Cindy were going for a walk. After playing the Cuddle Buddy Game for some time Ron, Cindy, and the Possibles decided to take a break. While the Possibles decided to watch TV in the living room of the Possible house, Ron and Cindy decided to go for a walk around the neighborhood.

"The Cuddle Buddy Game is very addicting," Cindy commented.

"I agree," Ron agreed. "But it's nice to take an intermission."

Cindy then thought of something, "Hey, Ron?"

"Yes, Cindy?" Ron answered.

"Are you a fan of monster trucks?"

"Yeah, why?"

Cindy rubbed the back of her neck, "Well, before I came to Middleton, I looked up events to go to and learned that Friday night will be Monster Truck Night at the Middleton Arena. I am a fan of monster trucks and I bought a couple of tickets ahead of time so I could take a new friend I make in Middleton and was wondering if you'd like to go."

"Well, I'll have to discuss that with Kim," Ron said. "If she is alright with it, I'll go."

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"Yeah, Wade?" Ron answered his Kimmunicator.

"Ron, we got a hot tip," Wade announced.

"Drakken?"

"Dementor."

"I wonder what that guy is gonna try and do," Cindy spoke up.

Wade typed a few keys on his computer and spoke, "Dementor is after an experimental matter transport ray being kept at a top-secret facility in the jungles of Thailand."

"What does this ray thingy do?" Ron asked.

"It is capable of moving objects or people to anywhere in the world," Wade replied. "In the wrong hands, Dementor could, for example, use it to move an army of henchmen to anywhere in the world."

"We're on our way," Ron announced. He then turned to Cindy. "Feel like joining me in taking on Dementor?"

Cindy gave a look of determination, "Count me in."

"I'll send some mission clothes for Cindy and get a ride ready for you both," Wade announced.

* * *

In New York, Kim and Clyde entered one of the dance studios at the Manhattan School of Performing Arts and took positions in front of the giant mirror. They were both wearing white T-shirts with navy-blue shorts, white socks, and black lace-up tap shoes.

"So, Clyde, where do we start?" Kim asked.

"First, we are going to start off with a shuffle with the right foot," Clyde replied. "Just take the ball of your foot and go forward and backward like this."

Clyde did a shuffle.

"Now you try," He said. Kim did a shuffle with her right foot. "Good job, now try it with your left foot." Kim did a shuffle with her left foot. "Great."

"So, what next?" Kim asked.

"Next, we do a flap, like this..." Clyde replied. He took the ball of his right foot forward, then tapped it down on the floor. "When doing a flap, don't use your heels. Try it with your right foot."

Kim tried to do a flap with her right foot but accidently used her heel.

"Sorry," She apologized.

"It's all cool; not everyone gets it on the first try," Clyde assured.

Kim tried a flap again with the same foot, only she got it right this time.

"Great job," Clyde commented. "Now the left foot." Kim did what she was told. "Great."

* * *

In the jungles of Thailand, laid a guarded top-secret facility.

Just then, three figures with jetpacks made a descent into the facility and blasted through a wall.

As soon as they landed and deactivated their jetpacks after blasting through the wall, Professor Dementor and two of his henchmen found what looked like a laser with a control panel behind it.

"Zere it is!" Professor Dementor announced. "Ze matter transport ray! Vith it, I vill use it to move and army of henchmen to anyvhere in ze vorld!"

"Not with us around!" A female voice declared.

Dementor and his henchmen turned to see Ron and a girl they have never seen before.

"Who are you?" Dementor asked, not believing who he was seeing.

"I'm Cindy Lynn," The girl replied.

"And I'm Ron Stoppable," Ron added.

"Whatever happened to Kim Possible?" Dementor demanded.

"That's not important," Cindy said.

"What's important is stopping you," Ron added.

Just then, guards started pouring into the room.

"Halt!" One of the guards said to Dementor.

Dementor and his henchmen pulled out what looked like net guns.

"Gentlemen and Ladies, meet our hero catchers!" Dementor announced.

He and the henchmen then fired away at everyone around them.

While the guards were caught in the barrage of nets, Cindy and Ron managed to avoid the barrage and charge at Dementor and his henchmen. Ron jumped up and tackled Dementor to the ground while Cindy got between the henchmen, jumped up, did a flip, and kicked them with both her legs, knocking them down before touching back down on her feet.

Cindy and Ron then grabbed a couple of the net guns and used them to trap Dementor and his henchmen.

"You've lost, Dementor," Cindy said to the German scientist.

Dementor sighed and muttered, "You are worse than Kim Possible."

* * *

It's been an hour since arriving at the performing arts school as Kim and Clyde finished a tap dance routine which consisted of all the moves the latter taught the former within the last hour.

"Great job, Kim!" Clyde commented. "You are on a roll!"

"You know, Clyde, I'm beginning to really like this," Kim commented. "You were right, tap dancing is very therapeutic."

"And you've learned a whole lot," Clyde commented.

Suddenly, the sound of a phone ringing was heard.

"That must be my cell," Clyde said. He then pulled out his cellphone from his pocket and answered it. "Yes? What? No way! I'll see if Kim is up for it. I'll talk to you later. I Love you too. Bye."

Clyde then hung up his cellphone.

"Who was that?" Kim asked.

Clyde looked at Kim, "That was my Mom, she bought tickets for me and my family to see 42nd Street Friday night. With Cindy out of town, Mom said I could bring a friend. Would you like to come?"

Kim rubbed the back of her neck, "Well, I don't know…"

"Kim, I can assure you that this won't be a date," Clyde assured. "You can tell Ron about this and see if he's alright with it."

Kim nodded, "Okay, I will, but what am I going to wear for a dress if he says, 'yes'?"

"Don't worry, Kim, I'll have my Mom design you a dress that will be beyond gorgeous. My Mom is a fashion designer. And as an added bonus, my Aunt, who's a professional hairstylist, will style your hair in a way that is beyond gorgeous as well."

Kim smiled, "That will be great."

"Let's go change back into our school uniforms and have dinner at my favorite eatery just across from RMP," Clyde suggested.

"Good idea," Kim said as she rubbed her stomach.

* * *

Later, Kim and Clyde walked into a Bueno Nacho.

"You like Bueno Nacho too?" Kim asked.

Clyde nodded, "Sure do."

"You know, Ron and I always considered the Bueno Nacho in Middleton one of our homes," Kim said.

Clyde noticed an empty booth and pointed it out to Kim, "There's a booth we can sit in. What would you like to eat?"

"A Naco, a large salad, and a water please," Kim answered Clyde's question.

"I'll go order and you go sit at the booth," Clyde said before getting in line.

Kim walked over to the booth and sat down.

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

Kim answered her Kimmunicator, recognized who was on the screen, and smiled.

"Hey Ron, hey Cindy," Kim said.

"Hey, KP," Ron waved back with smile.

"Hey, Kim," Cindy added with a smile. "How are things going?"

"It's going good," Kim replied. "Clyde introduced me to tap dancing and I have to admit, it's really fun."

"It is really fun," Cindy agreed. "I'm a tap dancer myself and Clyde and I are partners."

"I have to admit, your brother is a pro at tapping," Kim commented.

"Do you not like my bon-diggity dance moves?" Ron asked with a puppy-dog pout.

"Ronnie, I still like your bon-diggity dance moves," Kim assured.

Ron laughed, "I know you do."

Kim then noticed what Cindy was wearing and asked, "Are those my mission clothes?"

"They are mission clothes Wade sent me," Cindy replied. "Ron and I went on a mission."

"Against who?" Kim asked.

"We took on Dementor and successfully stopped him from stealing some transport thingy," Ron answered Kim's question.

"That's great to hear," Kim commented.

"We wish you could've been here, Kim," Cindy added.

"Here I am," Came the voice of Clyde.

Kim soon noticed Clyde, with two trays of food, sit down next to her and set the two trays on the table.

"Hey, bro," Cindy said.

Clyde looked at the Kimmunicator screen and smiled, "Hey sis, hey Ron, how are things going?"

"Great," Cindy commented. "Ron and I stopped Dementor."

Kim suddenly remembered something and asked Ron, "Say, Ron, Clyde has invited me to an event Friday night."

Ron raised an eyebrow and asked, "What is the event about?"

"Clyde and his family are going to see a Broadway show and has invited me," Kim replied.

Ron soon remembered something and said, "What a coincidence."

Kim became confused, "Coincidence?"

"Cindy invited me to attend Monster Truck Night at the Middleton Arena Friday night," Ron said. "Will you be alright with it?"

Kim sighed, "As long as Cindy doesn't…"

"Kim," Cindy interrupted. "I would never try and make any moves on Ron. I know that he is your boyfriend and I respect that."

"And I have vowed to never try and take you from Ron," Clyde said to Kim.

Kim turned to Clyde and then back to Ron and Cindy, "Okay, Ron, you can go to the Monster Truck event with Cindy."

"And you can go to that Broadway show with Clyde," Ron said to Kim.

"We'll talk more again tomorrow," Kim said. "Right now, Clyde and I are gonna eat dinner at Bueno Nacho."

"There's a Bueno Nacho?" Ron asked.

Kim nodded, "Yup, and it's just across the street from RMP."

"I'm a Bueno Nacho fan," Clyde added.

"What? No Way!" Ron said in amazement. "Dude, if Cindy and I happen to be in New York after a mission, the four of us have got to get together and eat there."

"Yeah, we should," Clyde agreed.

Ron sighed, "Well, Cindy and I will talk to you guys later."

"You too," Kim said. "Bye, Ron, I love you."

"I love you too, KP," Ron said.

"Later, sis," Clyde waved to Cindy.

Cindy waved back, "Later, bro."

After the screen went black, Clyde spoke, "Now, let's..."

Suddenly, he noticed out the window across the street a couple of young girls tap dancing and gave an annoyed look, got up from his seat, took his food tray, and sat down across from Kim.

"What were you looking at?" Kim asked.

Clyde looked at Kim, "Oh it's nothing, just that those two young girls we bumped into earlier are tap dancing across that street."

"I noticed an annoyed facial expression on your face," Kim pointed out.

Clyde sighed, "These two young girls we bumped into earlier today are so great at tap dancing."

"And that's bad why?" Kim asked.

"Whenever I and/or Cindy enter a dance contest or performing arts show at least one of those girls enter, me and/or Cindy always lose," Clyde groaned. "Man, they're good and just watching them makes me and Cindy feel like we have no talent."

"Do you know these girls?"

"No, and I don't even wanna mention or hear their names."

"I'm so sorry you and Cindy haven't won a dance or performing arts contest," Kim said with sympathy. "I can assure you that you two have great talent."

"Cindy and I have won school talent shows those two girls don't enter," Clyde said. "But we've never won a single dance contest or performing arts show because of those two girls. Heck, during a performing arts show, one of those girls sang a song and tap danced to, 'Naughty' from Matilda: The Musical and got first place. Cindy and I could never do anything like that."

"Don't worry, Clyde, I'm sure you'll win a dance contest or performing arts show someday," Kim assured.

Clyde sighed, "Well, I hope. And I bet as of now those two girls must be rehearsing their greatest routine yet."

* * *

"Wow, that must've been our greatest routine yet," Stacie commented after she and Anna stopped dancing.

Suddenly, Anna's stomach started growling.

"Getting hungry," She announced.

"My family and I are gonna be eating out at a Norwegian restaurant later, wanna come with?" Stacie asked.

Anna brightened up, "You know it!"

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

A/N: Well, Cindy has gone on a mission for the first time and Kim has tap danced for the first time. Both have prevailed.

How are Kim's and Cindy's first days at each other's schools will turn out?

And how many more Anna cameos are there going to be?

You'll find out.


	4. Chapter 4: Kim's First Day

An Exchange to Remember

Chapter 4: Kim's First Day

Disclaimer: all characters of the TV show Kim Possible belong to Disney.

* * *

Kim was standing in front of the Reman Manhattan Preparatory school with a depressed look on her face.

"I miss Ron already," She said aloud.

"Hey, KP," Came a familiar voice.

Kim turned around to see Ron and gasped, "Ron?"

Ron held out his arms, "It's me."

Kim then smiled, ran into Ron's arms, and the two embraced in a hug.

After breaking the hug, Kim asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to attend RMP with you," Ron replied. "I've been missing you terribly. Fortunately, I was able to get Barkin to pull some strings so I could attend this school with you."

Kim draped her arms around Ron's shoulders, "I'm so glad you are now here!"

The two were about to kiss when...

* * *

Kim woke up to an alarm clock at 6:30 am local time on December 4th and found herself in her bed in her dorm room and with no Ron.

"Great!" Kim groaned before reaching over to shut the alarm off on the clock on the nightstand between the two beds in her dorm room. "There goes a wonderful dream."

"What's wrong?" Unique asked as she walked out of the dorm room's bathroom dressed up for the school day.

Kim climbed out of bed before sitting down on the edge of it.

She sighed, "I was having a dream that Ron came to RMP to attend school with me. We were about to kiss right when the alarm clock snapped me out of my dream."

"You must really miss, Ron," Unique speculated. "Don't you?"

Kim nodded, "I do miss him. Why did it have to be only me coming here instead of both of us?"

Unique sat down next to Kim, "Girl, I know that you miss Ron, but you really need to put it aside. Thinking about Ron 24/7 will be of no help to you while you're attending this school whatsoever. Think about the positives of going to school here by yourself."

Kim sighed and nodded, "Okay."

Unique smiled, "Good. Now go shower and get changed; you don't wanna be late for breakfast, let alone class afterwards."

* * *

At 7:00 am, Clyde made it to Kim's dorm room and knocked on the door.

Just then, the door opened, revealing Kim wearing her school uniform and backpack.

"Hey, Kim," Clyde waved with a smile.

Kim waved back, "Hey, Clyde."

"Ready to go to the dining hall and have breakfast?" Clyde asked.

Kim nodded, "You know it."

With that said, Kim and Clyde walked in the direction of the dining hall.

* * *

Later, at 7:30 am, Kim and Clyde were sitting at a table in the dining hall just as they finished eating breakfast.

"Wow, hard to believe that the food looks and tastes like something served at five-star restaurants," Kim commented in amazement. "The food at my school back home is nothing compared to this."

"What's the food like at your school back home?" Clyde asked.

Kim rolled her eyes, "Mystery meat, don't ask."

"Okay…" Clyde said uncomfortably.

He then noticed Kim felt uneasy about something.

"Are you alright, Kim?" Clyde asked.

"I need to use the bathroom," Kim replied. "Where is it?"

"Just outside the dining hall," Clyde replied. "I'll take your tray to the wash for you and I'll meet you outside."

Kim nodded before making her way out of the dining hall and into the girl's bathroom.

* * *

Once she was inside the girl's bathroom, Kim quickly pulled out her Kimmunicator from her skirt pocket and activated it.

Just then, Ron appeared on the screen sitting up in his bed.

"KP, do you realize what time it is here?" Ron asked before briefly showing that his clock read, 5:31 am.

"I'm so sorry, Ron," Kim apologized. "I just needed to talk to you."

"It's okay, Kim," Ron assured. "Since I've called you a number of times while you were sleeping, you have every right to wake me up.

Kim giggled and nodded, "Yeah."

"So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Ron asked.

"I've just been missing you terribly," Kim replied. "I mean, I don't know why the heck only I got selected and not both of us for this exchange program?"

"I've been asking myself the same question since you and I parted ways at the airport," Ron groaned.

"I just wish there was a way to make it so you could be here," Kim said with a sigh.

"Me too," Ron groaned. "Even though the school uniform will feel a little stiff, being there with you will make it worthwhile."

Kim nodded, "I know. Well, I'll talk to you later."

"You too, KP," Ron said. "I love you."

"I love you too," Kim cooed.

"Bye."

"Bye."

As soon as the screen went black, Kim put her Kimmunicator back in her skirt pocket and made her way out of the bathroom to find Clyde waiting for her.

"Hey, Kim," Clyde said.

* * *

As soon as Kim left the table to go to the girl's bathroom, Clyde took his and Kim's trays to the wash before he made his way to the girl's bathroom to wait for Kim.

* * *

Just as he got to the girl's bathroom, he saw Kim walk out of said bathroom.

"Hey, Kim," Clyde said.

"Oh, hey Clyde," Kim waved.

He soon noticed Kim feeling uneasy, "Is there something wrong?"

Kim shook her head and lied, "No, I'm just nervous since this is my first day of school here."

"Don't worry, Kim," Clyde assured. "I was nervous on my first day here. Now, let's get to homeroom."

* * *

At 7:45 am, Kim and Clyde entered their homeroom and sat down next to each other in the front row.

Just then, a woman walked into the classroom. She had brown eyes, fair skin, black hair, and wore semi-professional clothes with short skirt, headband, and black patent high-heel shoes.

Kim quietly gasped.

"What's wrong?" Clyde whispered.

"She almost looks like…Shego," Kim whispered.

"Kim, everything's gonna be alright," Clyde assured. "Miss Shine is a great teacher."

The teacher then looked at the class with a smile, "Good morning, class."

"Good morning, Miss Shine," Everyone in the class, minus Kim, said. "I would like to announce that we have a new student among us. So, please welcome, Kim Possible. Will the new student please stand up?"

Kim stood up from her seat as the class gave her a round of applause.

"Kim?" Shine continued after the applause died down. "I would like to say that it is an honor to be having you attend RMP for the next couple of months."

Kim smiled nervously, "It is an honor."

"Allow me to introduce myself," Shine said. "I am Miss Sunny 'Sun' Shine."

"It's nice to meet you Miss Shine," Kim commented.

"It's nice to meet you too, Kim," Shine commented.

Kim sat back down before Shine turned back to the entire class, "Class, for the remainder of homeroom, I am giving you the opportunity to work on homework. Those who've already finished or have no homework at all, feel free to pull out something to read as long as it's appropriate."

Kim raised her hand.

"Yes, Kim?" Shine said, noticing Kim's hand.

Kim lowered her hand before speaking, "I don't have any homework and I have nothing to read."

Clyde quickly pulled out a magazine from his backpack and said, "You can read one of my magazines."

Kim smiled, "Thanks, Clyde."

She then took the magazine into her hands, noticed the cover, and became confused.

Clyde noticed this, "What's wrong, Kim?"

Kim shook her head, "Nothing's wrong. I just didn't know you read, Knowing Magazine."

"Do you read, Knowing Magazine?" Clyde asked.

Kim shook her head, "Nah."

"Kim, I can assure you that it's worth reading," Clyde assured.

Kim nodded, "Okay."

With that said, Clyde got out his homework while Kim went on to read something in the magazine.

* * *

Later, at 8:05 am, Kim and Clyde walked out of their homeroom and off to the latter's next class.

"So, where to next?" Kim asked.

"To Home Economics," Clyde replied.

Kim's face suddenly went pale, "Did you say, Home Economics?"

Clyde nodded, "Yes, what's the issue?"

"Home Economics is cooking!" Kim said. She then shook her head. "I'm not very good at cooking."

"Don't worry, Kim, I have faith in you," Clyde said. "How would Ron react to seeing you this way?"

"Terrible," Kim groaned.

"Kim, I'm sure you will excel," Clyde assured. He and Kim then walked through the door and into the Home Economics class. "How bad are you at cooking anyway?"

* * *

A couple minutes later, Kim, Clyde, and a few other students walked out of the Home Economics classroom covered in cooking ingredients.

"Really bad," Kim said, answering Clyde's question from earlier.

"Okay…I'll talk to my Dad and tell him that you should only observe and not touch anything," Clyde groaned.

"That won't be necessary!" Came a loud Italian-accented voice from behind. Kim and Ron turned to their teacher. "You, Miss Possible, are a kitchen destroyer! You are no longer welcome in my class! I just contacted Headmaster Lynn and informed him what had happened and he has banned you from every cooking class there is!"

"I'm so sorry," Kim apologized.

The teacher just ignored Kim's apology as he slammed the door on her.

Kim and Clyde turned to each other.

"I'm so sorry, Clyde," Kim apologized.

"It's okay, Kim," Clyde assured. "Mr. Romano is very hot tempered sometimes."

Kim shook her head, "No, that's not it. I'm sorry for destroying the classroom."

"That's okay too, Kim," Clyde assured. "Now, let's get back to our dorm rooms, shower, and put on some fresh uniforms. I'll meet you outside your dorm room at 8:40."

Kim nodded before she and Clyde parted ways.

* * *

Later, at 8:40 am, Kim walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body.

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

She made her way to her Kimmunicator on her bed and answered it.

"Morning, KP," Ron said as he appeared on the screen and out of his bed.

Kim smiled, "Morning, Ron. What time is it there?"

"It's 6:40 in the morning," Ron replied. "I took a guess on when you will be free so I can say 'hi' to you."

"Well, you caught me at the right time," Kim cooed.

Ron noticed the towel, "Were you just in the shower?"

"I trashed Clyde's Home Economics class," Kim groaned. "Don't ask."

"Right…" Ron said uncomfortably.

Just then, a knock on the door was heard.

"Kim?" Came the voice of Clyde.

Kim turned to the door, "I'll be out in a few." She turned back to Ron. "Gotta go, I love you."

"I love you too," Ron said with a wave.

After the screen went black, Kim went on to change into a new school uniform.

* * *

At 8:45 am, Kim walked out of her dorm room to find Clyde waiting for her.

"Hey, Clyde," Kim waved. "Sorry, I'm late."

"You were talking to Ron, again, weren't you?" Clyde asked.

"I'm so sorry, Clyde," Kim apologized. "I couldn't help myself."

"Kim, it's okay to talk to Ron," Clyde assured. "As long as you don't overdo it and let it interfere with your time at RMP."

Kim nodded, "Okay."

"Let's get to our next class," Clyde suggested.

"What will our next class be?" Kim asked.

"Algebra," Clyde replied. "Followed by, Physical Education, World History, Lunch, Chemistry, World Literature, and French."

With that said, Kim and Clyde walked off to Algebra.

* * *

Kim and Clyde soon sat down in the front row of Clyde's Algebra class at 8:55 am.

Just then, Miss Shine walked into the classroom.

"Good morning, class," She announced, getting the students' attention.

"Good morning, Miss Shine," Everyone in the class said.

"If you should know, Mr. Euler has come down with a sore throat and is unable to teach," Shine announced. "Therefore, I will be taking over for him. Before we begin, I would like to announce that we will be joined by a new student who will be attending this school for the next couple of months. So please welcome, Kim Possible."

Kim stood up from her seat as the class gave her a round of applause.

Kim suddenly thought of something and asked, "Say, Miss Shine, can I ask you something?"

"Anything, Kim," Shine said, happily.

"You're a substitute teacher too?" Kim asked.

Shine nodded, "I am. In fact, I'm a frequent substitute teacher since we tend to have teachers often absent for various reasons."

"You know, there's a teacher at my school back home who's a frequent substitute teacher too," Kim pointed out.

Shine nodded, "I know. But unlike him, I'm friendlier."

Kim then sat down before Shine began the class.

* * *

A few hours later, at 2:30 pm, Kim and Clyde walked out of the latter's last class of the day.

"So, Kim, did you enjoy your first school day here?" Clyde asked.

"Actually, aside from the disaster in Home Economics, I really enjoyed today," Kim replied. "And I'm amazed that we had Miss Shine in all but the Home Ec. class."

"She's one of the greatest teachers anyone could ever ask for," Clyde said. "This school has a lot of great teachers."

"This school is amazing," Kim commented. "In fact, it's so amazing that I have forgotten how stiff my school uniform feels."

"Still getting used to it?" Clyde asked.

"I am," Kim replied. "But with great classes and great teachers, wearing this uniform has become worthwhile."

"That's great," Clyde commented. "Say, if you ever want to transfer here, let me know and I'll talk to my Dad and he can make that happen."

"Thanks," Kim said. She then shook her head. "But no thanks. This school may be nice, but Middleton is my home and Ron lives in Middleton. Thanks for the offer though."

"Anytime, Kim."

"So, what do you wanna do now?"

"Let's go to Central Park. I like to work on homework outside when it's nice out and in a park. The park is only a short walk from here."

"Then let's go," Kim said.

Clyde then thought of something and said, "Say, Kim, I'll meet you out front, I gotta go use the bathroom."

Kim nodded before Clyde entered the men's bathroom nearby.

* * *

Once Clyde was inside the men's bathroom, he entered one of the stalls, pulled out his cellphone, dialed some numbers and held the phone up to his ear.

_"Yes, Clyde, what is it?"_ Headmaster Lynn asked on the other end.

"Well, Kim said she is enjoying this school, yet she's refused my offer to transfer to here," Clyde whispered. "This means she's still attached to, Ron."

_"And we'll have to assume Ron is still attached to Kim,"_ Lynn said. _"But Cindy will let me know if that's true."_

Clyde smirked, "If this plan we've spent years working on succeeds, we will have ruined Kim and Ron's lives like they've ruined Aunt Adrena Lynn's."

_"This is going to be extreme and freaky as she would say,"_ Lynn commented.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

A/N: Uh oh.

It seems this exchange thing is a plot against Kim and Ron. What is the rest of the plan like? Will Kim and Ron find out before it's too late?

You'll find out.

For those of you who thought Paul Lynn was related to Adrena Lynn, you are correct.

Now, how will Cindy's first day at Middleton High School turn out?

You'll find out next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5: Cindy's First Day

An Exchange to Remember

Chapter 5: Cindy's First Day

Disclaimer: all characters of the TV show Kim Possible belong to Disney.

* * *

It was 7:30 am in Middleton as Cindy waited outside the hotel she was staying at for Ron to come and pick her up and take her to Middleton High School.

Just then, from around the corner, Ron arrived on his scooter.

Cindy noticed him and waved, "Hey, Ron."

Ron waved back, "Hey, Cindy, ready for school?"

"You bet," Cindy said, enthusiastically.

Ron noticed Cindy's clothes and said, "I see you have decided to go casual."

Cindy looked down at her outfit. She wore a red sweater, blue jeans, and white sneakers.

She then looked back up at Ron, "Well, if I'm gonna be attending your school I gotta blend in with the crowd."

With that said, Cindy climbed onto the back of the scooter before she and Ron set off for Middleton High School.

* * *

Later, at 7:45 am, Ron and Cindy sat down in the front row of Ron's homeroom.

Just then, Mr. Barkin walked into the classroom and spoke, "Alright people, listen up!" Everyone looked at Mr. Barkin. "I am going to start off homeroom with a pop quiz. But first…" He then looked at Cindy. "Cindy Lynn?"

"Yes, Mr. Barkin?" Cindy answered.

"I want to say that we are so glad you will be joining us here at Middleton High School," Mr. Barkin said.

"It is an honor, Mr. Barkin," Cindy commented.

"Don't let it go to your head, Lynn," Barkin ordered.

"I won't," Cindy said. "And what's with calling me by my surname?"

"Uh…Cindy?" Ron said, getting Cindy's attention. "Perhaps I should've warned you what Mr. Barkin is like. And whatever you do, don't be disrespectful around him. I have and…you don't wanna know what happens."

"Extra homework is what happens!" Barkin shouted, getting Cindy's attention. "So, Lynn, don't be disrespectful. Is that clear?"

Cindy nodded, "Crystal, Mr. Barkin."

"Good," Barkin said. He then turned to the rest of the class. "Now, let's begin with the pop quiz."

* * *

Later, at 8:05 am, Ron and Cindy walked out of their homeroom and on to the former's next class.

"So, where to next?" Cindy asked.

"We head off to, Algebra," Ron replied. "Followed by Gym, American History, Lunch, Chemistry, American Literature, and my favorite class: Home Economics I-I-I."

Cindy raised an eyebrow, "I-I-I?"

"They're Roman-numerals for three," Ron answered.

"Right..." Cindy said. She then changed subjects. "I wonder what your other classes will be like."

Ron sighed, "Well, whenever the teachers of those classes are absent, you better brace yourself."

"Why?" Cindy asked.

* * *

"Mr. Barkin, again?" Cindy asked in disbelief. It was 8:10 am as Ron, Cindy, and the rest of Ron's Algebra class were sitting at their desks while Mr. Barkin stood at the front of the classroom.

"Alright people, listen up!" Barkin shouted. "Miss Germain, who was riding her bicycle, failed to noticed a ditch in front of her. So, I'll be taking over for her."

Cindy raised her hand.

"Yes, Lynn?" Barkin said, noticing Cindy's hand.

Cindy lowered her hand, "You're a substitute teacher too?"

Barkin nodded, "I am. This school has a tendency of having teachers ending up out. Fortunately, I am always here to substitute." He then turned back to the rest of the class. "Now, let's start with a pop quiz."

"Does he always give pop quizzes?" Cindy whispered to Ron.

"He does," Ron whispered back.

* * *

Later, at 12:00 pm, Ron and Cindy sat down in the cafeteria at a table with lunches they received from the cafeteria lady.

"What kind of food is this?" Cindy asked about her lunch.

"Mystery meat," Ron groaned. "Don't ask about its contents."

"The food we have at RMP is much better than this goop," Cindy commented.

Ron then smiled and reached into his backpack and pulled out three bags, each with the Bueno Nacho logo on the side, and placed them in front of himself, the empty spot to his right, and in front of Cindy to his left.

"Ron, you brought Bueno Nacho with you to school?" Cindy asked, confused.

Ron nodded, "Uh huh. I suspected you wouldn't like the food served here, so on my way to pick you up, I stopped by Bueno Nacho and got some Nacos and salads for us and a couple of Chimiritos for Rufus."

Suddenly, Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket, made his way on to the table, jumped into the bag Ron placed to his right, and squeaked, "Mmm...Chimiritos!"

Cindy soon opened the bag in front of her to find a Naco and a salad.

She smiled, "Thanks, Ron. You're the best guide ever."

"Anytime, Cindy," Ron said happily. "And thank you."

* * *

Later, at 2:30 pm, Ron and Cindy walked out of the former's last class of the day.

"So, what do you think of your first day of school?" Ron asked with a smile.

Cindy frowned, "Well, it's been a double-edged sword." Ron's smile faded as Cindy continued. "It's nice attending a new school, but Barkin, the school's food, and pop quizzes are terrible."

Ron sighed, "I bet this exchange thing is a double-edged sword for Kim too. Speaking of who, I'm gonna give her a call and see how she and Clyde are doing."

"That's a great idea," Cindy agreed.

Ron activated his Kimmunicator and Kim appeared on the screen.

Kim smiled and waved, "Hey, Ron. Hey, Cindy."

Ron and Cindy smiled back.

"Hey, KP," Ron waved.

"Hey, Kim," Cindy added. "How was your first day at RMP?"

"Well, aside from me trashing Clyde's Home Economics class, I had a great first day," Kim replied.

Cindy gasped, "You trashed Clyde's Home Ec. Class?"

"I'm not the best cook," Kim groaned. "Don't ask."

"So, other than that you had a great day?" Cindy asked.

Kim nodded, "Yes. And it was made even better by a frequent substitute teacher who's friendlier than Barkin."

"Miss Shine?" Cindy guessed.

"Yes," Kim said, confirming Cindy's guess. "How did your first day at Middleton High School go?"

Cindy sighed, "Well, aside from Barkin, mystery meat, and pop quizzes I had a good day."

"You'll get use to those things over time," Kim assured.

"Where's Clyde?" Ron spoke up, noticing Kim's guide not on the screen.

"He's trying to retrieve his homework," Kim answered Ron's question. She then giggled. "He suggested we'd do homework in Central Park and I think his suggestion has come back to haunt him."

Just then, Clyde appeared on the screen looking at Kim and panting.

"I'm back, Kim," He announced, still panting. "I hate it whenever the wind snatches my homework." He then noticed Ron and Cindy. "Hey, guys."

"Hey, bro," Cindy waved.

"What up, dude?" Ron added.

"Nothing much," Clyde said. He then calmed down. "Kim and I are in Central Park and we're just about to head back to the school right when the wind snatched my homework. What's up with you guys?"

"Well, I'm about to head off to football practice," Ron replied.

Cindy turned to Ron, "Hey, Ron, may I come to practice and watch you?"

Ron turned to Cindy, "Yes, but only if Kim's alright with it."

"I'm alright with it, Ron," Kim said.

Ron and Cindy looked back down at Kim.

"Thanks, Kim," Cindy said.

"You'll be amazed by what my boyfriend can do on the field," Kim said. She then sighed. "Well, it was nice talking with you guys."

"It was nice talking with you guys too," Ron commented. "I'll contact you later, KP."

"And I'll be looking forward to talking with my bon-diggity boyfriend, again."

"I love you, KP."

"I love you too, Ron."

"Talk to you later, sis," Clyde spoke up.

"You too, bro," Cindy said.

"Bye," All four teens said in unison.

* * *

Later, Cindy was sitting in the bottom row of the MHS football field bleachers and watching Ron and the Middleton High School football team practicing and couldn't believe how great Ron was performing.

"Hi, there," Came a female voice.

Cindy turned to her left to see a girl who looked exactly like her, only wearing a Middleton High School Varsity cheerleader outfit.

"Hey," Cindy waved. "Who are you?"

"I'm, Tara King," The girl introduced herself. "I'm one of the cheerleaders of the Middleton High School Cheer Squad."

"You look exactly like me," Cindy pointed out. "Amazing."

Just then, another girl walked up and waved, "Hey, Cindy."

"Hello," Cindy waved to the other girl. "You must be…"

"I'm Hope Fernando," The girl introduced herself. "May Tara and I sit down with you?"

"Of course," Cindy said, happily.

Tara and Hope then sat down with Cindy.

"So, where are the other cheerleaders?" Cindy asked.

"They're coming," Tara replied. "Hope and I just happened to have been ahead of them."

"Not me," Came a venom voice.

Cindy, Tara, and Hope looked to see a girl with brown shaggy hair, teal-colored eyes, and tanned skin walk up.

Cindy recognized her and scowled, "Bonnie."

Bonnie recognized Cindy and scowled, "Cindy."

"You guys know each other?" Tara asked Cindy in disbelief.

"Bonnie's my step-cousin," Cindy replied to Tara's question. "And Kim's guide, my step-brother Clyde, is her cousin."

Bonnie sighed and spoke in a disgusted tone, "Had I'd been selected to go to RMP, I would've had to be guided by my loser cousin. But that wouldn't've mattered since his loser step-sister ended up being selected to come here to MHS."

"What do you have against your cousins?" Tara asked Bonnie.

Bonnie put her hands on her hips, "They're tap dancers and don't believe in the food chain."

"What's wrong with that?" Tara asked.

"Unlike ballet, tap dancing is so lame," Bonnie replied.

Cindy stood up and snarled, "Hey, tap dancing is not lame! It's awesome and more therapeutic and less nauseating than ballet!"

Bonnie scowled, "How dare you diss ballet!"

Hope stood up and shouted, "Guys, quit arguing! There are football players practicing and we don't wanna distract them too much!"

Cindy sighed before sitting back down.

Bonnie on the other hand turned around and walked away.

* * *

As soon as Bonnie walked away, Cindy groaned, "Bonnie is as mean as a snake."

"Tell me about it," Hope groaned.

Cindy soon thought of something and said, "You know, I've seen pictures of you two with Bonnie. Why are you guys even friends with her?"

Tara and Hope turned to Cindy.

"You swear not to tell anyone?" Tara asked.

Cindy nodded, "I swear."

Hope and Tara sighed.

"We never really liked Bonnie to begin with," Hope began. "She makes us date people she considers top of the food chain; most of which, we often don't like and vice versa. She even breaks off from cheer routines to either answer unimportant phone calls or argue with Kim. The reason we've stood by Bonnie's shoulders was to keep her from ridiculing us."

Tara then spoke, "We want to let her know how much we can't stand her, but we have yet to work up the guts to tell her off."

"I'm sure you'll be able to tell her off someday," Cindy assured.

Just then, the rest of the cheer squad walked up.

Tara and Hope went on to introduce Cindy to all of them, minus Bonnie, before Cindy sat back down on the bleachers to watch both the cheer squad and the football team practice.

* * *

Later, at 3:45 pm, Ron and Cindy made it to the former's scooter in the parking lot just outside the Gym.

"Shall we head on over to the Possible house to play the Cuddle-Buddy game?" Ron asked.

"You bet," Cindy replied.

Suddenly, Ron thought of something and sighed.

"What's wrong, Ron?" Cindy asked. She then realized. "You must really miss Kim terribly."

Ron nodded, "I do. And I still don't understand why only she was selected for this exchange program instead of both of us."

Cindy thought of something and said, "I'm not sure, but a bad thought just struck me like a ton of bricks."

"Extra homework from, Barkin?" Ron guessed.

Cindy shook her head, "No."

"What's the bad thought then?"

"What if Kim likes RMP so much that…she may wanna stay there?"

Ron raised an eyebrow, "What makes you say that?"

Cindy sighed, "I heard a story that some guy from another school came to RMP as part of an exchange program he was randomly selected to be a part of. During the exchange, he liked RMP so much that…that…he decided to become a permanent student there."

"Then what happened?" Ron asked.

"He…broke up with his girlfriend from his previous school," Cindy continued. "They have never spoken to each other ever since."

"What are you trying to tell me?" Ron asked.

"I have a fear that Kim may decide to become a permanent student at RMP and break up with you," Cindy replied. She then asked. "Has Kim been one to pursue the best education possible?"

Ron thought for a moment before speaking, "Well, she told me she's been wanting to get the best education."

"And did you know that RMP is one of the best schools in the world to get the best education?" Cindy asked. "In fact, those that go to RMP, or any of its private sister schools, and get good grades earn full scholarships to colleges like, Oxford, Hong Kong, Harvard, even Cambridge. Those are very prestigious colleges far from Middleton that Kim would want to go to really badly and probably will want to...well...break up with you."

Ron's face went pale, "Oh no, Kim's gonna leave me for a school!"

"You don't know that, Ron," Cindy said, trying to calm Ron down. "That story I heard could've been a rumor. Besides, I'm sure that Kim will stay with you no matter what."

Ron took a deep breath, "Okay."

"That's the spirit, Ron," Cindy said.

Suddenly, Cindy's cellphone started ringing.

She then looked at the collar ID and said, "I'll be right back; it's a personal call."

Before Ron could say anything, Cindy ran over to the Gym and disappeared around the corner.

* * *

Once Cindy was out of Ron's sight, she answered her cellphone, "Yes, Dad?"

"_What do you have regarding how Ron feels about Kim?" _Headmaster Lynn asked.

Cindy smirked, "I have learned that Ron is really attached to Kim. He overacted after I told him about how great of a school RMP is, along with that exchange story I made up, and the possibility of Kim leaving him to become a permanent student a RMP."

"_Then it's true," _Lynn said. _"Both Kim and Ron really are attached to each other."_

"Now, we will know that by the time this is all over, Kim and Ron will be ruined and we will have avenged Aunt Adrena Lynn."

_"Keep me posted if anything comes up."_

"Roger that, Dad."

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

A/N: And that was Cindy's first day at Middleton High School.

Now Headmaster Lynn, Cindy, and Clyde know how attached Kim and Ron are to each other.

I like to give a big thanks to, _**beatlestributeman**_, for suggesting on having some of the MHS cheerleaders let Cindy know how much they can't stand Bonnie.


	6. Chapter 6: An Evening in Paris

An Exchange to Remember

Chapter 6: An Evening In "Paris"

Disclaimer: all characters of the TV show Kim Possible belong to Disney.

* * *

It was 4:45 pm in New York as Kim and Clyde walked into the main building of RMP.

Kim soon thought of something and spoke, "Say, Clyde?"

"Yes, Kim?" Clyde answered.

Kim smiled, "Clyde, before coming here, Ron and I discussed this and decided to get presents for you and Cindy."

Clyde was surprised, "Really?"

Kim nodded before she reached into her skirt pocket, pulled out a rectangular box, and handed it to Clyde.

Clyde took the box into his hands and removed the lid, revealing a silver wristwatch.

He gasped in amazement, "Kim, it looks great! Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Clyde," Kim said, still smiling.

"Can I have a hug if you're alright with it?" Clyde asked.

Kim nodded, "Of course."

She and Clyde stopped walking, turned towards each other, and embraced in a hug.

After breaking the hug, Kim asked, "Say, Clyde, are you up for going out to dinner tonight?"

Clyde nodded, "Of course."

"Wanna do formal tonight?" Kim asked. "I brought a new dress with me and I'm eager to give it a field test."

Clyde nodded, "Of course. I know a five-star restaurant that will be perfect for us."

"Great," Kim commented, happily. "I'll contact Ron later and see if he's okay with it. He's still at practice and I so don't wanna call him at a bad time."

Clyde nodded, "Okay, Kim." He then waved. "Well, I'll see you in an hour outside your dorm room."

Kim waved back, "I'll see you then."

Soon, Kim and Clyde parted ways.

But just as they did, an idea popped into Clyde's head. He then smirked and headed off to the headmaster's office.

* * *

A couple minutes later, Clyde made it to the door to the headmaster's office right when it opened and his step-father walked out.

Lynn noticed his step-son, "Hey, Clyde."

"Hey, Dad," Clyde waved.

"How are you?" Lynn asked.

"Aside from nearly losing my homework in Central Park, I'm doing good," Clyde replied. He then showed his step-father the wristwatch. "Kim gave me a wristwatch."

"What a coincidence," Lynn commented in amazement.

"Coincidence?" Clyde said, confused.

Lynn lifted up his left wrist, revealing a wristwatch identical to Clyde's.

"Miss Possible gave me one too," Lynn said.

"How did she give it to you?" Clyde asked.

"She sent it to me a few days ago and I just got it in the mail today," Lynn replied.

Clyde shook his head, "Kim never told me that."

"She probably forgot," Lynn speculated.

Clyde then spoke, "Say, Dad, speaking of Kim, I've been thinking about what we could do to break up her and Ron and just thought of something that could work."

"What did you have in mind?" Lynn asked.

Clyde whispered into his step-father's right ear.

"Now why would I do that?" Lynn asked in disbelief.

Clyde whispered into his step-father's ear, again.

Lynn smirked, "That sounds like a plan."

* * *

It was 5:45 pm as Kim looked at herself in a full-length mirror in her dorm room and admired what she saw. She wore a long red V-neck sleeveless dress with a left slit that went up to her mid-thigh. For footwear, she wore black high-heel ankle-strap shoes. For jewelry, she wore pearl earrings and her gold locket. Her hair was styled the same way as it was when she and Ron went to Chez Couteaux for the first time. She was also holding a white purse in her hands.

Just then, a knock on the door came.

Kim walked up to the door and opened it to see Clyde wearing a tuxedo with black bowtie and black patent oxford shoes. He also had his hair in a slick-back hairdo. He was also wearing the silver wristwatch Kim had given him on his left wrist.

"Kim, you look beautiful," Clyde commented in amazement.

Kim gave a twirl and said, "Why, thank you, Clyde. And you look handsome."

"I always aim to please," Clyde said. He then held his left arm out. "Shall we head on out to dinner?"

Kim soon remembered something and said, "Wait, I gotta contact, Ron."

She then pulled her Kimmunicator out from her purse and activated it.

* * *

It was 3:47 pm in Middleton as Ron was sitting on his scooter, waiting for Cindy, who excused herself to answer her cellphone.

Just then, Cindy ran from behind the gym and climbed onto the back of Ron's scooter.

"Who were you talking to?" Ron asked.

"My father," Cindy replied. "He was just calling to hear how my first day went and to know if I was alright. You know how parents can be."

Ron shrugged his shoulders, "It happens."

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

Ron activated his Kimmunicator and smiled once he saw Kim and Clyde on the screen.

Ron waved, "Hey, KP. Hey, Clyde,"

Kim waved back, "Hey, Ronnie. Hey, Cindy."

"Hey, guys," Cindy added with a wave.

Ron soon noticed what Kim and Clyde were wearing and asked, "Why are you two dressed up?"

"We're going out to dinner tonight," Clyde replied.

"I contacted you to see if you are alright with it," Kim added.

"KP, I'm alright with it," Ron assured.

Clyde soon remembered something and spoke, "Say, Ron, wanna see my new wristwatch?"

"The one Kim gave you?" Ron asked.

Clyde raised his left wrist, "You know it. Did you give Cindy your present for her?"

Ron soon realized, "Oops, I almost forgot."

"Almost forgot what?" Cindy asked.

Ron turned to Cindy, "I talked this over with Kim and we both decided to get you, Clyde, and your father presents."

"What did you and Kim get for my Dad?" Cindy asked.

"A wristwatch," Ron replied.

"What did you get for me?" Cindy asked.

Ron looked down at his cargo pants pocket, "Rufus, you're on."

Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket and held out a rectangular box to Cindy.

"For you," Rufus chirped.

Cindy took the box into her hands and removed the lid, revealing a wristwatch identical to Clyde's.

"You got me a silver wristwatch too?" Cindy asked in amazement.

Ron shrugged his shoulders, "It was all I could think of. Besides, there was a buy one, get two silver wristwatches free deal at Smarty Mart."

"Thank you, Ronnie," Cindy said, happily.

"Anytime, Cindy," Ron said, happily. He then turned back to Kim. "Well, KP, I'll talk to you later."

"I'll talk to you later too, Ron," Kim cooed. "I love you."

Ron smiled, "I love you too."

After the screen went black, Ron and Cindy proceeded to the Possible house on the scooter.

* * *

Back in New York, Kim put her Kimmunicator back into her purse, turned to Clyde, and held out her right arm.

"Shall we?" Kim asked.

Clyde put his left arm through Kim's and replied, "Of course."

With that said, Kim and Clyde walked down the hallway.

"So, what restaurant are we going to?" Kim asked.

"We will be going to, Incroyable Nourriture," Clyde replied. "It's been rated one of the best French restaurants in New York and is located on a pier just South of the aircraft carrier, Intrepid. I've managed to reserve us an outdoor table since it's going to be nice and warm tonight."

"Great," Kim commented in amazement just as they walked past a couple of girls familiar to Clyde.

Clyde noticed them and sighed.

Kim noticed this and asked, "What's wrong, Clyde?"

Clyde shook his head and lied, "Nothing's wrong. Just a little nervous. But I'll be okay."

"It's okay, Clyde," Kim assured.

With that said, the two continued walking.

* * *

Anna and Stacie were walking down the hallway.

"Another day of rehearsal," Anna said, happily.

The two girls soon saw Kim and Clyde walking arm-in-arm.

"Great," Kim said to Clyde as they walked by.

Anna and Stacie stopped walking and turned to each other with confused looks on their faces.

"Is it me or is Kim walking arm-in-arm with Clyde?" Stacie asked.

"It sure looked like it," Anna agreed with her best friend's speculation.

"Let's go to the dining hall and grab a quick supper," Stacie suggested. "We don't want to miss performing at Incroyable Nourriture tonight."

Anna smiled, "I've so been looking forward to finally performing a combination of Can-Can and tap dancing in front of an audience!"

With that said, Anna and Stacie walked off to the dining hall.

* * *

In Middleton, Ron and Cindy arrived at the Possible house and climbed off the former's scooter.

"Well, here we are," Ron announced. "You ready to play the Cuddle Buddy game?"

Cindy smirked, "Let's play!"

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"Or not," Cindy groaned.

"Yeah, Wade?" Ron answered his Kimmunicator.

"Ron, hit on the site," Wade announced as he appeared on the screen. "Camille Leon broke out of prison and has been sighted in New York."

"Where?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"She was sighted at a restaurant in Western Manhattan near the aircraft carrier, Intrepid: Incroyable Nourriture," Wade replied. "You two are to go there undercover and find her."

"How will we know which person is Camille?" Ron asked.

"She's the only one there with a hairless cat in her purse," Wade replied. "Rufus should be able to lure her out."

Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket and groaned, "Oh brother!"

* * *

Kim and Clyde were sitting outside at a table at, Incroyable Nourriture, at the North end of the pier the restaurant was on.

"This is my favorite spot on the pier," Clyde commented.

"Why is it your favorite spot?" Kim asked.

Clyde turned to his left.

Kim turned to her right, noticed the Intrepid and turned back to Clyde with an annoyed look on her face.

"Is that why this is your favorite spot?" Kim asked. "So, you have a view of an aircraft carrier?"

Clyde turned back to Kim and nodded, "Yes."

"Clyde, not that I'm complaining but, what is it you like so much about it?" Kim asked.

Clyde took a deep breath, "I'm a huge fan of aviation and aircraft carriers play a roll in that. That ship is also one of only five aircraft carriers open to the public in the U.S. and the only one around here I can visit any day. Heck, my Papa had a cousin who was an aircraft mechanic on that ship during World War Two."

Before Kim could say anything…

"Bonjour, welcome to Bonne Nourriture," A female voice interrupted. Kim and Clyde turned to see woman with blonde-hair, fair skin, blue eyes, and wearing a French waitress outfit.

"Excuse me?" Came a voice familiar to Kim.

* * *

Ron and Cindy walked into the main building of Incroyable Nourriture dressed to the nines. Ron wore the same tuxedo Canadian Joe gave him. Cindy wore a light-blue dress that went down to just above her black high-heel ankle-strap shoes.

"Now to find Camille," Ron said aloud.

"Shh… she could be nearby," Cindy warned.

Just then, Ron saw a woman with blonde-hair, blue eyes, and wearing a French waitress outfit walk to the outside part of the restaurant.

_"I wonder if that's her," _Ron thought.

Ron then started following the waitress. Cindy followed Ron.

They soon noticed the waitress walk up to a table.

Ron, unaware who was sitting at the table, walked up to the waitress and spoke, "Excuse me?"

* * *

"Excuse me?" Came a voice familiar to Kim.

Kim, Clyde, and the waitress looked to see two faces familiar to Kim and Clyde.

"Ron?" Kim gasped.

"Cindy?" Clyde gasped.

Ron and Cindy finally noticed Kim and Clyde.

"KP? Ron gasped.

"Clyde?" Cindy gasped.

"What are you doing here?" The four teens asked in perfect unison.

"I take it you know each other?" The waitress asked.

Kim, Ron, Clyde, and Cindy turned to the waitress.

"We do," They said in unison.

"Would you like a table for four?" The waitress asked.

The four teens turned to each other, then back to the waitress, and nodded.

* * *

A minute later, Kim, Ron, Clyde, and Cindy sat down at four-person table inside the main building.

"So, what brings you two here?" Clyde asked.

Cindy leaned in, "Camille Leon is here."

Kim went wide-eyed, "What?"

"Wade sent us here to find her," Ron announced.

"Why didn't Wade tell me?" Kim asked in disbelief.

"Well, after Wade told me and Cindy that you're unable to do missions, only me and Cindy were informed so you won't have to worry about anything," Ron replied. "He also probably didn't know you were here."

Before Kim could say anything, she and the others at the table noticed the same waitress they saw walk up.

"Bonjour, again," The waitress announced. "Can I get each of you something to drink?"

Suddenly, Rufus popped out of Ron's coat pocket and yawned.

Soon after, a familiar hairless cat popped out of the waitress' purse and purred at the sight of the naked mole-rat.

Kim, Ron, and Rufus recognized the cat.

"Debutante!" Kim and Ron gasped.

The two teens quickly got up from their seats and looked at the "waitress".

"It's over, Camille Leon," Kim declared.

Camille turned around and made a run and through the doors into the West side of the kitchen nearby.

Kim and Ron followed suit.

* * *

Just as the two teens entered the kitchen, they noticed Camille wasn't there.

"Where could she be?" Kim asked.

"Are you looking for someone?" A chef with a French accent asked.

"Have you seen a waitress run through here?" Kim asked the chef.

The chef nodded, "Yes, she went out the other door and turned right."

He then pointed to the door on the South side of the kitchen.

Kim and Ron then ran to the door, burst through it, and turned right to find Camille being held by her arms by Clyde and Cindy.

"We got her," Clyde said.

"You have no proof that it's me!" Camille argued.

Ron looked down at his coat pocket, "Rufus?"

Rufus reluctantly popped out of Ron's coat pocket.

Suddenly, Debutante popped out of Camille's purse and purred.

Kim and Ron smiled, turned to each other and pointed at Camille.

* * *

Later, the police arrived and handcuffed Camille, who transformed back into her original form.

"This is so unfair!" Camille argued. She then turned to Clyde and Cindy. "How did you guys know it was me?"

"Too bad you didn't change form before you ran out of the kitchen and by our table," Cindy replied to Camille's question.

"That, and we were quick to react," Clyde added.

Camille just growled as she was led away by police.

Kim and Ron turned to Clyde and Cindy.

"Thanks, guys," Kim said.

"Anytime, Kim," Clyde said. "Now, let's go back to our table."

* * *

Later, Kim, Ron, Clyde, and Cindy finished eating an amazing French dinner.

Just then, Ron thought of something and sighed.

Kim noticed this, "What's wrong?"

Ron shook his head, "It's nothing. Just that, I'm gonna have to leave once tonight is over."

Kim sighed as well, "That's right, you have to go back to Middleton."

"Actually, Ron isn't going back to Middleton," Clyde spoke up.

Kim, Ron, and Cindy turned to Clyde.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked.

Clyde smiled, "Sometime after getting back to RMP from doing homework, and knowing how much you miss Ron, I talked to my step-dad about the possibility of having Ron transfer to Reman Manhattan Preparatory as a new addition to the exchange program. He agreed to the idea."

Kim, Ron, and Cindy gasped in disbelief.

"Really?" Ron asked.

Clyde turned to Ron and nodded, "Uh huh. So, there's no need for you to go back to Middleton. Dad will be sending my step-brother and roommate Paul Lynn Jr. to Middleton where Cindy will be his guide." Clyde looked at Cindy. "Are you up to the task?"

Cindy nodded, "Yes. That, and he and I will carry out the missions Kim and Ron normally go on and play the Cuddle Buddy game with Kim's family."

Ron soon remembered something and said, "Hey, I didn't pack anything up."

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"What up, Wade?" Ron answered his Kimmunicator.

"Ron, I want to inform you that your parents have packed your bags and sent them to the Reman Manhattan Preparatory School," Wade announced. "They got a call from Headmaster Lynn saying that you are to go to the school and partner up with Kim with Clyde as your guide."

Ron smiled, "Okay."

After the screen went black, Kim and Ron turned towards each other.

"Isn't this wonderful?" Kim asked.

"It's badical," Ron replied.

The two then shared a hug.

"Bro, why have Ron transfer to RMP?" Cindy whispered to Clyde.

"I'll tell you why later," Clyde whispered back.

Kim and Ron soon broke the hug, got up from their seats, and turned back towards Clyde and Cindy.

"Will you excuse me and Ron for a minute?" Kim asked. "We're gonna go for a walk."

Clyde nodded, "Of course. And I'll pay for our meals and meet you guys back at the school."

"We'll see you later," Kim waved.

She and Ron then walked away from the table, hand-in-hand.

* * *

As soon as Kim and Ron left the table, Cindy spoke, "Well, looks like the separation between them didn't last long."

Clyde turned to Cindy, "Don't worry, Cindy, this is all part of a plan to separate them for good."

"Well, what's the plan?" Cindy asked.

Clyde lean in and whispered into Cindy's right ear.

Cindy smirked, "Okay, that sounds perfect."

"_Ladies and gentlemen," _Came a French-accented voice over the speaker, getting everybody's attention._ "Please put your hands together for: Anna Christiansen and Stacie Fluckey, who will be __performing a combination of Can-Can and tap dancing__!"_

Clyde and Cindy rolled their eyes while everyone else applauded as two young girls wearing Can-Can dresses and black patent three-inch heel tap shoes walked onto a small stage in the main building.

Just then, French music started playing and the two girls danced to the rhythm.

"_Why is it everywhere I go that Anna and Stacie have to show up and show off their tap-dancing skills?" _Clyde thought.

_"I could just scream!" _Cindy groaned in thought.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

A/N: It seems that Ron will be joining Kim at RMP.

But why would Clyde's step-dad agree to this?

You'll find out.

Sorry for the writer's block, again.

The Intrepid is a real-life aircraft carrier and currently an Air & Space Museum in New York. And it's a ship I hope to visit someday.

The other four aircraft carriers open to the public are: the USS Hornet in San Francisco, California; the USS Yorktown at Mount Pleasant, South Carolina; USS Lexington in Corpus Christi, Texas; and the USS Midway in San Diego, California.

My Papa on my Dad's side actually had a cousin who served on the Intrepid during World War II as an aircraft mechanic.

There is no French restaurant at the end of a pier near the Intrepid. I wanted to include the aircraft carrier in the story and came up with a way to do so.

Incroyable Nourriture means: Amazing Food, in French


End file.
